


2 0 3 3  (Number of Destiny)

by EuphoriaAndSingularity



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bae Jinyoung is my world, I miss wanna one, One ship is still undecided, One ship will have happy ending of course, Panwink day inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaAndSingularity/pseuds/EuphoriaAndSingularity
Summary: 2033? Do you believe in destiny?Cliche but it's reality. It's our reality.





	1. BAE JINYOUNG'S BEFORE 2033

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me i'm no professional :)

BEFORE 2033

Bae Jinyoung

_Day 1_

Never in his life Bae Jinyoung thought of leaving his family. A year and a half is not enough for them but here they are spending their last 20 days together. The eleven of them enjoying the rest of their time like it's their last day. Jinyoung can admit that he is afraid of changes. _He is afraid of changes that will happen to the man in front of him,Lee Daehwi._ A week ago, he realised that he should say those 3 words to his soulmate.

"Daehwi needs to know" Kuanlin's words repeating itself in his mind for a week. He trusts Lai Kuanlin in this kind of situation since the tall, lanky boy knows a lot about this. His steady relationship with Park Jihoon is admirable. Ever since Produce 101, he is very open about his feeling for the legendary Wink boy but the elder just shrug it off. He witnessed how THE PARK JIHOON falls for the maknae's trap. Jinyoung can say he is jealous of Kuanlin. The younger can express his feelings to Jihoon whenever he wanted to and then here he is being the best soulmate, afraid to tell Daehwi what he truly feels. _Maybe tomorrow._

_Day 2_

"Hyung i'm bored. Let's watch some horror movies!" An excited Daehwi jumps into his bed. He noticed the flash drive Daehwi was holding.  
"I want to watch it on the television outside. We'll have Kuanlin and Jihoon Hyung with us so don't be afraid." Daehwi muttered pulling him up from his comfy bed. He can't do anything. It is _his_ request. Leaving his room, he saw the couple cuddling at the sofa like their is no other person in front of them. Daehwi with his hands on his waist ready to shout, "Jihoon hyung stop the act, it's disgusting! Help me prepare the snacks. We need some energy for the movie." Daehwi stated as he disappeared from his sight. 

"Hyung did you tell him?" Kuanlin asked once again.  
"Not yet. I'm not ready." Looking down as he thinks about his desicions.  
"Daehwi deserves to know." He whispered since the two came back from the kitchen. 

The whole movie is a blast. All he can see is Kuanlin and Jihoon cuddling in front of them, the maknae screaming everytime a nonexistent ghost appears. Daehwi being Daehwi, shouting until his eardrums are destroyed. As the other couple leave them (Kuanlin is shaking so Jihoon had to take care of him), Daehwi hugs him tighter before saying " Hyung stay with me please, I'm afraid." Of course Daehwi, I will always stay no matter what. _Maybe tomorrow I can say it._

 

_Day 3_

They have nothing to do AGAIN. "Hyung! Can we go out? I really want some ice cream!" Daehwi requested as they watch some random cartoons in Jinyoung's laptop.  
"Come on! My treat." Daehwi requested it. He couldn't say no.  
"Yay hyung, you're the best!" He runs to the bathroom to fix his ruined hair. As he returned, Jinyoung noticed that Daehwi is glowing. Is he really glowing or I'm really inlove?  
"Hyung? Hyung? HYUNG! I really want that ice cream now! Let's go! Faster!" An excited Daehwi is his happiness. He didn't know how did it started but Jinyoung is for sure, inlove with his dearest soulmate.

"Hwi you're so messy! You can't eat ice cream like that!" Jinyoung noticed that alot of ice cream droplets are now in Daehwi's dirty white shirt. For god's sake, he is wearing a dirty white shirt and he is eating chocolate ice cream. If this isn't Hwi, he would scold him a lot but it is his Daehwi. As he was about to tell him, out of the blue, Daehwi blurted out "Hyung I will definitely miss our ice cream sessions."  
_Maybe tomorrow I can let it out._

_Day 4_

"Hyung I'm inlove." 3 words that shattered Bae Jinyoung's world. His Hwi is inlove. Not to.put his hopes up,  
"With who?" even if he is not sure of what his reaction will be, Jinyoung stills asks the other.  
"I can't say it yet. He is very special to me. We've been very close lately." Very close lately? Jinyoung tries to remember every member whose really close to Daehwi this past few weeks and only one person comes into his mind. PARK WOOJIN. A lot of fans thought that Park Woojin and Park Jihoon will end up with each other but unfortunately they are just like Daehwi and I. Best friends. So it is possible that Woojin likes Daehwi back. With this thought, his little heart broke into pieces. He left Daehwi alone at the sofa, not wanting the latter to see his tears. 

"Jinyoungie, can I come in?" It's Jihoon. He entered without waitin for Jinyoung's answer sitting at the corner of his bed.  
"Kuanlin told me. What happened? Why are you here? You've been sulking here for atleast 12 hours." Jihoon said with his worried face.  
"Hyung, by any chance, does Daehwi like Woojin hyung or is it the other way around?" Uncertainty was shown in Jinyoung's face as he asked Jihoon.  
" I will be honest to you, Woojin likes Daehwi more than a brother. I'm not saying this to scare you but if you won't tell Daehwi what you really feel, then he might end up with Woojin." Jihoon's final words scared him. He is now sure that he will tell Daehwi.  
"Hyung where is Hwi?" "Uhmmm he's at the kitchen right now. I'll leave you here BaeBae! Hwaiting!" 

He quickly run downstairs practising the words that he will tell to Daehwi. His mind is blank as he think of what Daehwi's reaction will be. Disgusted, angry, a lot of negative thoughts come up to his mind but nothing will happen. There at the kithcen counter, he saw Lee Daehwi hugging the "love of his life" Park Woojin. Jinyoung can't think straight right now. He's now full of questions. What if he told Daehwi the first time he felt it? But those are now thoughts. He can't tell it to him anymore. _Maybe someday, fate will allow me to tell him. ___


	2. LEE DAEHWI'S BEFORE 2033

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will 2033 work?

BEFORE 2033 

Lee Daehwi

_Day 5_

Today is Daehwi's worst of the worst day. He've noticed how his Jinyoungie hyung changes in just a day. All he know is that the CLINGY JINYOUNG is gone. After he confessed to him that he's inlove, he noticed how distant Jinyoung is right now. Instead of sitting beside the younger, he prefers to sit in between Kuanlin and Jihoon. Whenever Daehwi tries to make a conversation, Jinyoung has this excuse to go to another place just to avoid him. This whole Jinyoung thingy sucks, it makes his head ache. Then here comes Woojin being another problem. Yesterday was just a peaceful day. He lowkey confessed to Jinyoung about his feelings but later the afternoon somewhat an unexpected happening occur.

"Hwi, I like you." Woojin blurted out of the blue. Did he hear his hyung properly? He didn't know how to react. He didn't know what to say. When he is about to open his mouth, Woojin pulled him into a tight hug. Tears fell from Woojin's eyes and there he felt guilty, not reciprocating his hyung's feelings for him.  
"Lee Daehwi if you will reject me, please not now. I can't handle any rejections right now." A pleasing voice said. His heart can't handle Woojin's vulnerable state, so he just hugged the older. They are at this state until Daehwi heard a loud noise from the front door with a running Jihoon and Kuanlin after. What's happening today? 

Up until now, Daehwi can't decide what to do. He just want some peaceful time but fate won't allow it. So here he is, infront of Baejin's room, his mind fighting whether to knock or to stare at the door. Unfortunately, Daehwi chooses to just stare. _Maybe tomorrow I can ask._

_Day 6_

HE IS STILL CONFUSED. He is so confused that he find's himself in the room of the youngest talking about his problems to the couple.  
"Hyung I don't get it. We were ok! We ate ice cream then we slept but what happened? He's ignoring me!" Daehwi whined like a child telling his mother about a kid who doesn't want to befriend him.  
"Hwi, by any chance, did Jinyoung tell you something? About a certain problem?" Jihoon asks, uncertain about the words that will come out from his mouth.  
"What problem hyung? Does Jinyoung have a problem? What about it hyung?" Daehwi asks as if there is not time for him to breath. What problem? Is Jinyoung fine? He is afraid that Jinyoung is not ok.  
"Ahhhh nothing hyung, he's just joking." Kuanlin answered showing the most awkward smile he saw in his entire life. He can see it. The couple is hiding something. He needs to know that. It might be the reason why his favorite hyung is ignoring him.  
"Anyways, how is Woojin hyung? He wakes up with his eyes puffy. I'm sure he cried last night. His eyes are like Jihoon hyung's whenever we watch the Episode 18 of Hwarang." Kuanlin asked that made both of his hyungs to fidget.  
"Yah Lai Kuanlin. First of all, you don't have to tell Hwi about that certain information. Of course I'll cry, Hansung is the love of my life. Second, we don't have to worry about Woojin, maybe he watched some dramas last night and lastly, I don't have puffy eyes when I cry." With his crossed hands on his chest Jihoon said with his disgusting face as if Kuanlin spilled something that is not true.  
"Hyung I thought I am the love of your life?" The maknae fake cried. After that conversation the two end up being the CUDDLY (if this is a word) COUPLE they are. Daehwi didn't notice though. His mind is too preoccupied of two things: Jinyoung's Problem and Woojin crying. _Maybe tomorrow I will know what is happening_

_Day 7_

Daehwi decided. He will talk to Woojin first. He thought Woojin needs a friend.  
"Hyung? Are you here? It's Daehwi. I wanna talk to you." Without second thought, Woojin opened the door of his shared room with Jihoon letting the younger to come in.  
"Hwi why are you here?" Woojin asked confusingly.  
"Hyung are you okay? You don't look fine. Your eyes are still puffy." Daehwi said with his voice full of concern for his mate.  
"It's nothing! I watched some dramas and got carried away! Aghhh you want to watch a movie? Let's watch A walk to remember, it's awesome!" Woojin said trying to avoid Daehwi's concerned eyes by adding some awkward excitement in his voice.  
"Come on hyung, let's go!" He hold his hyungs hand and he went to the sofa. While watching the movie, he can't help but to cry when the sad scene appeared. Woojin noticed his tears, so he put his arms on Daehwi's shoulder then lean his the younger's head on his shoulder. Daehwi didn't notice that Jinyoung is watching them until the sound of shatterd glass catch his attention. There he saw, Bae Jinyoung with his eyes, scarier than before (well his deep dark eyes) looking at him as if he is sinned. _Maybe tomorrow I will know the reason._

_Day 8_

He's right infront of Jinyoung's room. Still confused whether to knock or to just stare at the door.  
"The door won't open itself." Shocked face is evident in Daehwi's face as Jihoon laughs his soul out.  
"You want some chips? You can give it to him as an excuse." Jihoon asked mockingly making Daehwi flinched a little.  
"I'll have one thanks. By the way, why do you have that amount of chips? Are you that hungry?" Now it's Daehwi's turn to tease his hyung as he saw 4 bags of chips, and 6 cans of soda in his hyung's hand.  
"Nah it's not mine. The chips are for the glutton maknae. He whines too much saying his hungry. I'll go now! Go knock at the door, it won't open itself." Jihoon teases Daehwi as he leave rhe younger want still staring at the door. A moment later, he finally move his hand and knock on Jinyoung's door. He saw the older open the door with an emotionless face.  
"Hyung let's talk!" As Jinyoung was about to close the door, Daehwi shouts as loud as if he ate 3 megaphones for breakfast. An angry Daehwi is really scary, Jinyoung thought.  
"Hyung what's your problem? What happened to our friendship? Why did you treat me like a plague this past few days?" Daehwi's voice cracked as he ask Jinyoung the questions he's been dying to tell to the latter. If an angry Daehwi is scary, crying Daehwi is Jinyoung's weakness. He can't help but to hug Daehwi. He hugged him tighter as if he was about to lose his soulmate any minute. He doesn't want to let go so he just whispered the words he wants to tell to the younger. 

_" Hwi! I love you! "_

 

Jinyoung expected a slap, a push or even a punch from the younger but instead, a warm and soft embrace happened.

"Hyung you're so dumb! Of course I love you too. Not only as a friend." Daehwi smiled. Wider than his mouth can show. It was really unexpected for Jinyoung. For now, they are happy to what they have. Daehwi is fine as long as he is in Jinyoung's arms. He thought, _Maybe fate is with us right now._

 

_2 different person confusing my little heart_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansung's little appearance hihi (coz i miss kim taehyung)
> 
> I tried my best, I hope you like it :)
> 
> Too much drama rama for Jinhwi/Chamhwi.....Panwink cliche scenarios up net ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story is dedicated to Panwink (05/09/2019, Panwink Day) and Bae Jinyoung (05/10/2019) his birthday.
> 
> Try to update atleast everyday.


End file.
